ONE MINUTE MELEE: Destoroyah vs Dialga
Destoroyah vs Dialga is ahomeschoolingroudon's 25th One Minute Melee of his Third Season. Featuring Destroroyah from Godzilla against Dialga from Pokémon Description Toho vs Pokémon, round 2! It's a battle between 2 powerhouses of their respective series! But, which is more powerful? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Tokyo, Japan Day-Time While they might have been spared for the first kaiju fight, Tokyo was completely unprepared for what was about to plague there city within seconds upon impact, an accidental nuking cause a monster to awaken. But from what Tokyo was used to, this was no ordinary monster that crawled from the depths of the ocean. This was the one, the only Destoroyah. The forces didn’t want Des to become a mass murderer. So, as such it sent his own defensive mechanism out to keep Des still or just kill him if given the chance. The armies quickly fell to Des by his Microscopic Beam, but then they let out a Master Ball and out came Dialga. Destoroyah then walked backwards to let out his roaring yell in the Time Pokémon’s face, but it only unleashed it’s cry back. This was a challenge of a fight, Des realized this now This outta be a match to remember! FIGHT! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dA3mccI1DjY) Destoroyah started off the kaiju fight by firing off the Microscopic Beam, Dialga then countered with his light energy and firing off the Flash Cannon. Both attacks collided, then dissipated. Destoroyah then waited for Dialga to lose his focus before running in and injecting him with Micro-Oxygen, Dialga managed to hang in there before unleashing the Dragon Claw. Destoroyah roared before stepping back and firing the Microscopic Beam a second time, which sent Dialga into a nearby building. Making it collapse right ontop of it. Dialga then bursted out of the rubble and fired the Aura Sphere, Destoroyah tried to avoid it but he was ended up caught by the attack. Dialga then fired boulders at Destoroyah, using Rock Tomb. Destoroyah was then sent into 2 buildings at once, both of them toppling to the ground before exploding. Dialga was then about to blast another attack, but then Destoroyah activated his Aggregate Form. Destoroyah then leaped from the ground and into the air, firing the Microscopic Beam at Dialga’s face. It landed a direct hit which sended Dialga skidding back through the city, then Dialga fired the Flash Cannon. Destoroyah activated his Flying Form and flew over the attack, which just barely missed him. Dialga however had another attack planned, and used Rock Slide. Which forcefully made Destoroyah fall to the ground. Dialga then fired Blizzard, which ended up crumbling all of Tokyo. Destoroyah was then frozen in place giving Dialga a perfect chance to attack, and it did so unleashing Metal Burst. Destoroyah was forcefully unfrozen and quickly activated his Final Form, which granted him plenty of new abilities. Dialga then used Ancient Power, but Destoroyah casually tanked it. Dialga then jumped up and slammed Destoroyah with it’s steel-hard tail, then slashed Destoroyah in the arm. The slash caused Destoroyah’s arm to fall off, but he wasn’t disturbed. Destoroyah then unleashed the Oxygen Destroyer Beam from his chest, to which Dialga countered with Hyper Beam. Then with that the cities around Tokyo exploded. Destoroyah then stabbed Dialga with the Horn Katana before tossing him upwards towards the skies and into space ---- The Moon Dialga was then launched straight into the moon, to which Destoroyah flew into space after it. To which Destoroyah used the Laser Horn, Dialga evaded the attack but it ended up in the moon getting sliced in two. Dialga then used Iron Tail at one of the halves of the moon sending it crashing at Destoroyah, Destoroyah was then flown down back into the fiery remains of Tokyo before the half collided and destroyed all of Japan. ---- The Ocean Destoroyah rised from the ocean, but Dialga plummeted down also into the ocean next to Destoroyah. To which Dialga used Metal Claw which dug into Destoroyah’s chest. Destoroyah then roared before firing the Micro-Oxygen Comet which struck Dialga directly, then fired the Micro-Oxygen Explosion. Dialga was on his last legs. To which Dialga then unleashed it’s most powerful attack, the Roar of Time which began distorting time. Destoroyah knew he was going to die because of this attack, and decided to go down the best way. Destoroyah flew directly towards Dialga and unleashed the Oxygen Destroyer Bomb before going out in a Blaze of Glory, Dialga won but now he was at 1 HP. And couldn’t fight any longer K.O! The entirety of Japan was gone, as well as anywhere nearby. So the monster Destoroyah was taken care of, but the damage had been done. Dialga then just went into it’s Pokéball This melee’s winner is.. Dialga! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees